


Les silhouettes capuchonnes

by Mynameisdodo397



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisdodo397/pseuds/Mynameisdodo397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in French class and decided to post it. It could be the radio stations file on the hooded figures or something. it was fun to write though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les silhouettes capuchonnes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but its not really good so????? Have it.

Les silhouettes capuchonnes vivent au parc de chiens interdit. Le parc de chiens est aussi un portal as un autre monde. Les chiens sont permis au parc de chiens mais les personnes ne sont pas. Tu peux donner ton chien à une silhouette capuchonnée mais il ne va pas retourner ton chien. Les silhouettes capuchonnes aiment les chiens dans le parc de chiens. On ne sait pas combien de silhouettes capuchonnes il y a ou si ils sont tout dans le parc de chiens. Les silhouettes capuchonnes sont grand et un sentiment de peur les suivent. Ils portent un capuchon fait d’un matériel épais. On ne peut pas voir les visages. On ne sait pas même si ils ont des visages. Les silhouettes capuchonnes ne va pas tue si tu ne les déranges pas. . On ne sait pas beaucoup d’autre sur les silhouettes capuchonnes mais c’est interdit de lui penser ou les regarder


End file.
